The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus and, in particular, to a golf training apparatus designed to perfect a golfer's backswing.
It is a common practice among golfers to use training devices in order to perfect their stance and/or swing. Some of these devices are part of equipment available for use at driving ranges or on the golf course, and some are portable units which are owned by golfers and are used in small areas such as a home or an office.
In order for a golfer to have a proper swing, he must control his club so that as it swings, the club head moves along a proper path. The presently available devices typically seek to enhance this control through means which improve a golfer's stance or through means which indicate to a golfer that he has swung his club out of a desired plane. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,427,538, 3,753,563 and 3,554,555. None of the presently available devices, however, provide for correcting the overall swing of a golfer by concentrating in particular on control of his backswing.
It is the opinion of many golfers that proper control of the backswing, that is, keeping the backswing in the proper path, with the club kept close to the ground, will contribute much toward control of the forward swing. Thus, it would be advantageous for golfers to concentrate attention on perfecting their backswing in addition to their stance or their forward swing.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and inexpensive device which will help a golfer improve his overall swing by concentrating on the backswing rather than on the stance or the forward swing.